Confession (Unbearable Chapters)
“Asia Madding!” My arms and legs grow stiff and frozen. I would never have dreamed that I, Asia Madding would be reaped for the Hunger Games. “C’mon, little girl.” A peacekeeper drags me upstage to my doom. There’s no way I’ll survive the hunger Games. I hate the Capitol and what they make us do. I hate how they make us participate in the Hunger Games. The pity in the other kids eyes follow me as I make it upstage, a brown-haired 12 year old with fierce, detirmed eyes, wishes me luck. I know she pities me for having to be in the Games, but she’s glad she isn’t in the games. I bet she has a family. I bet her family loves and will never desert her. “Cedar Henderson!” Our blue-haired escort calls. A shuddering 12 year old walks up stage and starts to cry. As if this day couldn’t be anyworse…Thunder volunteers. He proudly walks up stage. “I’m Thunder Way.” He tells our escort. The only boy I ever trusted is sentenced to die with me. “United we can do it, we can change the world, we can survive the hunger games, divided we fall. We can do this Asia. I’ll do whatever it takes to get you out of here. I’ll make sure you survive the Hunger Games. I’ll kill and if it comes to the two of us in the end…” he falters. A chorus of aws speard like quickfire in the crowd. Thunder looked sinceare when he mentioned it…but I know he was acting. He’s just like my brother after all. “Looks like we have our tributes! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!” our escort calls. “Why did you volunteer?!” I scream and growl at Thunder when we aboard the train. “Don’t you know that we’re all going to die?!?!” I’m hysterical now. The truth finally gets through me. “Geeze, what’s the big deal?” Thunder gives me a sheepish grin. “Come.” Wordlessly, I lead him to the balcony of the train. “Do you know anything, anything about me?” I stare at him, with my eyes. He shakes his head and finally seems to understand the seriousness of the situation. I take a deep breath. “From the moment my mother left my dad, I’ve never trusted anyone. Not my mother, not my father. From the moment I was a year old, my father got abusive. He was possessive, he never wanted to let my mother and I out of his sight. If my mother didn’t obey him, he slaped her. I used to cry and cry as a young child. My mother couldn’t take it anymore when I was 5, we ran and ran away to an unknown part of the world named Arizona. She changed our names, my name used to be Mistylake Ocean. Eventually, my father found us, he began to stalk us. He killed my hamster, and spilled his blood all over our front porch. He made calls. Thunder, he promised he would once get even. Going to school…I was worried of my mother, if I was just a minute late coming home, I’d find my mother in tears. I didn’t want to live like that. I found my mother beheaded when I came home from school one day. She was dead. That night, my father, my own father kidnapped me. He had become a blood thirsty serial killer. He killed for joy and happiness. He brought me to District Twelve. I learned how to hunt. How to fish. I didn’t know the rules, I was isolated from social behiveour. I didn’t know that it was illegal to weild a weapon. The man in the white suit caught me. He was going to kill me, Thunder if you hadn’t stepped in. I was just 10 at the time, my father was in prison. When I found you Thunder, I trusted you because you saved me.” I finish and glanced up at Thunder, hoping that he wasen’t too freaked out by my history. “I never knew.” He whispers. "Well now you do" I get up and walk back to the train. The tears start forming again, thinking of the past is unbearable. "Maybe know that I'm for sure to die...I can escape the pain." I whisper to myself. My eyes close and I drift of to sleep. “Run!” I whip my head around to find Thunder staring at me, frantic and afraid. I’ve never seen this on him before. Someone stole the boy I loved, loved as a brother, I would do anything for him. This boy is supposed to be strong, happy, and brave. The look of fear in his eyes is nothing I have ever seen before. “Ahhhh!” I scream when the boy suddenly drops dead, his mouth coughs blood. I see his blood thirsty killer standing over him, wielding a bloody sword. The hatred and repulsion I feel for this other tribute is unbearable. I advance and start to kill. Slowly, I morph into what this tribute is. A servant of the Capitol. Because I kill. I kill for the joy of the viewers. They watch for entertainment. I watch the death of this tribute because he killed Thunder. Category:Fanon Category:Unbearable Chapters